Random-ness Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 June 2013
03:27 Tootie, on the other hand, loves Timmy and would never try to hurt him. 03:28 That's why Tootie's the one he ends up marrying. 03:29 Well, yeah. Doesn't mean that there should never be one time where one's character traits could change just a bit for one time. 03:30 What's your point? 03:31 Well... 03:31 You have a character that had a bit of character derailment for just one time. So what? What's the big deal? It'll probably never happen again. 03:31 Yeah, the only good thing about Wishology was that Jorgen erased it from continuity at the end. 03:38 And I am SO glad he did, 'cause Trixie no longer has to remember that she for once liked the buck-toothed boy she hates, and Timmy was still able to end up with Tootie as Butch Hartman intended. 03:39 I just wish I could forget Timmy and Trixie ever being a couple. 03:43 Gtg 03:46 Timmy was meant to be with Tootie, not Trixie. 03:51 roar 03:51 i mean hi 03:52 Hello. 03:53 hi 03:54 just got done with a video 03:54 rendering it in Sony Vegas now 03:55 Hey 03:56 1/5 done 03:56 rendering 03:56 So 03:57 Anybody here know the infamous troll MarioTehPlumber? 03:57 I think I've heard of him. 03:57 Well 03:57 He has a cousin 03:57 And 03:57 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5U99yTMCGxU 03:57 just see his videos 03:57 Speaking of trolls, have you heard of xXMysteriousManXx? 03:57 Sounds faintly familiar 03:58 He claims to offer "fair and balanced" game reviews, but just looking at the summaries for his videos, he's anything BUT fair and balanced. 03:58 video is almost half done rendering 03:58 Hah 03:58 I know a guy like that 03:58 Gligar13vids 03:59 "Me xXMystreriousManXx! Me hate Nintendo and their video games! Me spread lies about them to make them look bad! Me like horrible games and support PeTA!" 03:59 Video is at 60% 03:59 lawl 04:00 71% 04:00 just bumped up by 4, 3/4ths done now 04:01 woo, at 85% 04:01 Ahh, I remember when I used to make YouTube Poops. 04:01 in the 90%s now 04:02 99 04:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=eEhVKVftOJE#t=96s i frickin love Ape Escape 04:08 I've transferred a few of my 3DS Miis to my Wii U already. 04:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRrR1ycINXM 04:14 Hello folkfaces 04:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRrR1ycINXM Faves watch this 04:16 HEllo 04:17 ... 04:17 That was the weirdest video I could say I have watched 04:18 imagine now 04:18 if the kid saw that 04:18 is it me 04:18 or does that sound like a youtuber user that i know 04:18 he always says "frick" 04:18 and he likes sonic 04:18 the Youtuber is called SammyClassicSonicFan 04:19 Oh man 04:19 I know him 04:19 he's so funny when he raged 04:19 yeah 04:19 on the wii u criticize video 04:19 someone made a movie trailer for him 04:19 ok 04:19 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh8ruzdEsEE 04:21 haha 04:34 . 04:34 I think the Frickin Adventure Collection is my best video 04:36 Agreed/ 04:37 .* 04:38 Do you ever think the Red and Blue (from Pokemon)'s real names are Rederick and Blueregard? 04:38 mmm 04:40 "we won the war" 04:41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=PHAlGaDUIqY 04:41 So, why do the Greasers hate CatDog anyway? 04:41 Do they have a problem with two-headed creatures, or are the Greasers just buttheads? 04:42 Probably just buttheads. 04:48 ... 04:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ys9XOH0DqsA 04:48 Should I make an entire ytpmv out of that kid with that music? 04:49 Would Shredder singing about how he hates music count as hypocritical humor? 04:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJpkCCDPprs what the he has friends 04:51 Yeah, saw that 04:51 wait are they siblings or something 2013 06 03